Many previous studies have shown that self-reported personality traits are extremely stable in adults over a period of several years. Two new studies examined stability or change in self-reported personality over a 30-year span, and in peer-rated personality over a 7-year span. Data on a small group of BLSA men who had taken the Guilford-Zimmerman Temperament Survey on five occasions since 1960 demonstrated the long-term stability of personality traits, and individual profiles remained remarkably constant. Personality ratings made by friends and neighbors of BLSA participants showed that all five of the basic personality factors were perceived to be highly stable. Longitudinal research on personality, stress and coping will continue.